You Had Me
by MilkPowah
Summary: Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga had a perfect relationship until Tetsuya seemed to have attract Kagami's attention. And at the same time, Aomine is pregnant! Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aomine's Confession

Aomine Daiki's heart was pounding away as he stared into his kitchen. He gulped down the lump formed in his throat before stepped into the kitchen with precaution. A sigh of relief escaped his lips upon finding that he had safely entered the kitchen without much noise. He stood in front of his fridge, unsure whether he should make his plan came into life. He reached out to the fridge, wanting to put his thoughts into actions when loud footsteps echoed, stilling him. He cursed in a form of a whisper as he quickly dashed out of the kitchen, as softly as he could. He hid himself behind the couch. The footsteps grew louder and soon enough he saw a figure walking down the stairs. The lights were switched on, blinding his eyes for a moment.

He saw his father walking past the couch and out to the door, slamming it close. Soon, he could hear the cries of his mother and heavy footsteps yet again.

"Daiki! Daiki!" his mother wailed out as she frantically looked around.

"What's up Mom?" he tried to sound so casual, tried to stop the guilty look forming in his face. He did not want to his mother to know that he had stepped into her property which was the kitchen. He shoved his hands into his pockets with a bored expression.

"Where's your father?!" she screeched as she started to pace around.

"Erm. He went out," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh... I'm going out. You stay at home, okay?"

"Erm yeah. Okay," Daiki tried not to grin at the thought of being alone. With a chaste kiss on the forehead, his mother had disappeared as well. He stared at the door longer than he should be. Once his brain had processed that his parents would not come back home at a much later time, did he scream 'yes' and began to dance around. He was joyful since the kitchen was all to himself, his mother was not at home to kick him out from the kitchen. He tiptoed to the kitchen, heart beating faster than before. His blush had returned at full-force just thinking of his well-made plan.

He put on his frilly pink apron that was decorated with red hearts (it was a gift from Satsuki as a joke). Inhaling deeply, he took out the recipe book that was hidden in one of the many drawers. He had flipped to a page that he had actually marked with a bookmark. He scanned through the page, trying to remember the ingredients. He opened up his fridge, excitement rushing through his veins. He was not going to back out. He stared at the contents of the fridge and paled. Fingers trembled around the handle of the fridge. Lips were inwardly curled and pressed to form a thin line. Tears stinging his eyes. He was so determined and wanted to put the energy into waste! Of all days, why must the fridge be empty now! He sobbed as he continued to stare at the ridiculously-empty fridge. He did not realise that he had shed tears.

He stomped off to his bedroom and tackled his bed. He buried himself on the pillow and cry his heart out. He wanted to surprise Kagami Taiga, wanted to see the reactions and expressions the redhead would make. He wanted to see those silly smiles. He wanted to show how much Taiga meant to him. He wanted to prove to Imayoshi Shoichi that he could cook and bake. He wanted Kuroko to know that he was not the heartless bastard anymore. He wanted Kise to know that he had put his advice to good use. He turned and continued to sob.

"Fuck you, Taiga... The only one who can make me cry is me..." he murmured as his tears had slowly came to a stop. He turned once more, facing the ceiling. "Why are you being so goddamn girly now, Daiki?! This is so creepy! Fuck! Taiga... I love you... Love me back..." he was not even creating sense to himself. He closed his eyes with his arm, still sobbing softly. Soon, he slept into his dreamland where only him and Taiga exist...

-KagaAo-

When he woke up, a smile had plastered in his face with a blush at full-force. He had dreamt Taiga, that was unusual however this dream was so sexual. He always dreamt of his and Taiga sharing kisses and hugs. However last night's dream involved his beloved Taiga and him being as one. Despite feeling uncomfortable of dreaming such things, he longed to have these dreams more. He embraced those dreams, knowing full well that he would be hurt if Taiga did not return those feelings. However, he just knew that Taiga would love him. He was bewildered at how confident that assumption was but at least it made his heart more at ease that usual.

He stretched and noticed a stain on his sheets. He gasped in horror, realising that it was a cum stain. He smacked himself, scolding himself repeatedly for displaying such an embarrassment act. He did not even touch himself! He was sure that his hands were completely at his sides when he was sleeping. Besides his hands did not feel sticky! He growled at his weak defence towards Taiga as his member had started to twitch to life. A tent had been formed where the stain had lain. He groaned as he hesitantly circled the head of his member with a finger. He bit his lower lip to suppress a moan. He kicked off the sheets and began to stroke himself. His mind kept on replaying memories of Taiga's smiles and he found himself almost at the brink of completion. Just a few more harsh strokes and thumbing the slit had he came so hard. It was that face that pushed Daiki over the edge. He stared at his sticky fingers. Embarrassment washed over him.

He had used Taiga as his masturbation material. This was something new. His love for the hotheaded redhead had escalated so much.

"I love that idiot too much..." he concluded as he jumped out of bed. He needed to get ready for school although he was already twenty minutes...

-KagaAo-

"Dai-chan! You're late for class!" Momoi Satsuki, his childhood friend, chided as he took a seat. He huffed and rolled his eyeballs. He did not need a second mother.

"I woke up late," he explained with a blush as he remembered the accident he had earlier in the morning.

"Anyway, Dai-chan! Have you received cookies from anyone?" she drawled out in a teasing manner. "I heard that Kagami-kun had recieved lots of chocolate and cookies! Ano ne, there's this girl that gave him cookies and he simply blushed!"

Daiki shot a hateful glare as he clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth. Why must Satsuki say such a thing?! His eyes displayed a hurtful look. He wished Satsuki could stop rambling on. He wished that he could be deaf for those few minutes. Despite not wanting to hear, he wanted to hear them as long as they were about Taiga.

"Dai-chan! Are you okay?"

A tap on the shoulder and he reacted it by swatting her hand away.

"Don't touch me," he growled out. He was still pissed about what had Satsuki had said about Taiga. Taiga was only his and his alone. No one could have him. Sadness washed over him. He felt heavy tugs on his heart every time he remembered and pictured how Taiga would look like when he received such presents, based on Satsuki's words. He could imagine the blush sporting on the redhead's face. A smile broke out at the blush but when a girl came into a picture, his smile shattered along with his heart.

"Dai-chan, don't forget to come to practice today! We have a practice match with Seirin!" Satsuki spoke.

He grinned at her, knowing that he would meet Taiga later.

"Dai-chan, you're acting strange. You're smiling," Satsuki pointed out as she dragged her chair nearer to his.

"Uh huh," he replied, his smile widened. Thoughts of Taiga and his smiles invaded his mind, making his heart skipped a few beats.

"Kagami-kun!" she suddenly yelled, snapping him out of his happy thoughts.

"Where?!" he had stood up and was frantically looking for Taiga. He did not realise that he had sounded like a happy kid that had been presented a lollipop. Happiness and affection were punctuated into that single word. The blush on his tanned cheeks was visibly seen for everyone to see. Eyes were sparkling with excitement. However Taiga was nowhere to be found. He looked around, confusion had been written on his face. Where is Taiga?

A sudden fit of high-pitched laughter caught his attention. Eyebrows had furrowed and a scowl was in place. He just had realised that he had been tricked and he had totally fall for it. He had exposed his secret due to his idiocy.

"Dai-chan... just be careful, alright?" her laughter had died down. Her voice held onto a deeper meaning but he could figure it out. He shrugged despite his lips twitching into a smile.

"Don't worry, Satsuki... The only one who could make me cry is me..."

Satsuki laughed out loud, commenting how stupid the statement had sounded in between laughs. Daiki leaned against his chair and smiled openly.

-KagaAo-

Daiki was actually early for practice. He was the first person to make it to their practice grounds. He went to the toilet to check himself out. He needed to be presentable for Taiga. He wanted Taiga to notice the change in him. He grinned as he twirled around. "Taiga's gonna notice me!" he whispered as he kept on combing his hair.

"Aomine?!"

Daiki stilled. He did not need to guess who it was.

"K-K-Kagami!" he managed to stutter out as he spun around, not realising that a full-blown smile adorned on his face.

Taiga simply stared at him and that made him feel more concious about his appearance-wise. The bluenette kept on fidgeting around under the gaze of the redhead. The stare did not help but caused a stir on his crotch.

"Ahomine... Why are you checking yourself?" the redhead smirked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!"Aomine snapped as he spun back. He did not want to freak Taiga!

"Ahomine... Is that a blush I saw?" the redhead teased.

"S-shut up!" Daiki yelled. "That blush is meant for you, Bakagami!" Shit. That last sentence was not meant to be yelled out. He froze and nearly let out a squeak when he could feel hot breath fanning near his ear.

"Really?" Taiga purred, sending shivers down Daiki's spine. "Because..." The redhead paused for effect. "Because... I really think that I could get used to your blushing."

Daiki spun around abruptly, meshing their lips together although not deliberate. He pulled away quickly due to shock however the redhead's hands gripped on his face and continued the kiss. The bluenett moaned into the kiss, loving Taiga's tongue wrapping around his. His fantasies were coming true! He returned those kisses although hesitant. He pulled away when the need of air was too great. He refused to meet Taiga's gaze.

"Ahomine, I never knew that you could be this adorable..." the redhead whispered as he licked the other's lips.

Daiki managed a squeak at the sudden compliment. He blushed harder than before. "I love you," he whispered but he knew that the confession would reach the redhead's ears. He looked up when he did not receive any comeback or comment. He quickly averted his gaze away. Taiga's fingers dug into his skin harder and Daiki tried to hide the pain. And in order to hide the pain, he indulged himself with kisses on Taiga's lips.

**Yay! My very first fanfic on KnB! XD Please do leave a review on how you think! OOC AOMINE XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daiki managed a squeak at the sudden compliment. He blushed harder than before. "I love you," he whispered but he knew that the confession would reach the redhead's ears. He looked up when he did not receive any comeback or comment. He quickly averted his gaze away. Taiga's fingers dug into his skin harder and Daiki tried to hide the pain. And in order to hide the pain, he indulged himself with kisses on Taiga's lips.

"I bet that Aomine will never come to practice! That damn lazy-bum! Anyway, did you know that darn snake, Imayoshi-san, has gotten a lot of goodies?! It pisses me off because firstly, I'm absolutely sure that I'm way hotter than him..."

Daiki pushed Taiga away immediately upon hearing the voice of Wakamatsu Kousuke. As soon as their lips were disconnected, a breathless gasp left Daiki's lips. He felt hot all over. He made no attempt to leave the redhead. He leaned forward, placing his chin onto the other's shoulder as he regained his breath. He shuddered, feeling the hot breathe of his Taiga against his ear. "T-Taiga..." he mumbled as he inhaled Taiga's scent. He really wanted Wakamatsu and his friend(s) to come in and see everything. He needed others to piss off now that Taiga is his.

"Sakurai! Let's go and eat first... I'm starving... Besides.." Footsteps soon had faded away. Daiki sighed in relief. As much as he wanted to be seen in such an intimate act with Taiga, he was sure that he would be teased and embarrassed for life. Not that being Taiga was a bad thing...

He buried his face further into the crook of Taiga's shoulder. He shuddered yet again when he felt arms wrapping around his frame, holding him close. He felt safe in Taiga's arms. Tears were stinging his eyes, threatening to fall as he fought them. He was in bliss. Just being in Taiga's embrace and those kisses they had shared earlier made his heart jump around in utter bliss. He sobbed as he hugged Taiga back. He could feel his arms trembling against the body of his beloved redhead. He planted a soft kiss and simply lay there. He wished that he could be embraced by the redhead forever.

"O-Oi... Bakagami..." he mumbled out as he gently pushed the other away. He let out a groan at the sudden lost of warmth and side-stepped so as to avoid Taiga's piercing gaze. He fidgeted around, feeling like the helpless Sakurai Ryou. "W-We... have practice soon... Let's get out of here..." he mumbled shyly as he tugged the hem of his jersey lower to cover up the tent he had been supporting.

"Yeah..." Taiga had whispered into his ear, making Daiki's body shudder in delight.

The Touou ace bit his lower lip, trying to calm down his twitching raging erection. That single whisper nearly had sent him to orgasm. He lowered his head in an attempt to hide his blushing face. His knees buckled when he felt those lips brushing against the side of his neck. He was at the edge of orgasm and he was sure that if Taiga did something simple like a touch on the cheek, he would explode and spurt in his shorts. He quickly left, leaving an amused redhead behind him. He was panting softly and harshly. He needed to calm down. His team and Seirin's team would be here soon and he needed to get rid of his erection. He went into a dark corner and lifted his jersey slightly. He glanced around, wanting to see if anyone was around to see him in a compromising state. He wondered where Taiga had went but felt oddly satisfied when the redhead was nowhere near him.

He could see a damp patch forming in his shorts and he bit his lower lip. He knew that they did not do much, just kissing and a bit of touching here and there and these simple acts could make him feel like this. He was utterly embarrassed that he was being so wanton right now. "Blame that baka..." he mumbled as he dipped his hand into his shorts. He looked behind and suppressed a scream when he saw the said redhead jogging up towards him. Shit! However he made no attempt to pull out his hand, he grabbed his weeping member and stroked it in a slow pace. His eyes transfixed on Taiga.

"Ahomine!" The redhead yelled out his nickname. The nickname echoed through the room.

He shuddered and moaned as spurts of cum shot. His shorts had dropped. An arm was stretched out to the wall to prevent himself from falling forward. Hisgvfdf other hand was still wrapped around his dick. He panted out harshly, momentarily forgetting that Taiga was still there, present to see. He regained his breathing and pulled his hand away from his softening cock.

"A...aho..."

He tensed up immediately and refused to talk to the other in the eye. Taiga would see him differently! The redhead would bound to hate him! His heart ached at the prospect of his love making that disgusted face. He was preparing himself for those harsh words to slap him in the face. He closed his eyes shut, hoping that he would suddenly fall into a deep slumber. He gasped out when he was being pulled back. Strong arms were wrapped around his frame.

"T-Taiga... What are you?" His voice was low and shaky. He was trembling. Maybe Taiga wanted to heighten his hope only to be crushed later. Furrowing his eyebrows at the possible thought, he struggled and thrashed weakly under those arms. He managed to break free only to be hugged by him once more. His breath hitched. Different emotions bubbled inside him. He was not sure whether to cry or laugh at how pathetic he was being right now.

"Dai..." Lips were brushing at the side of Daiki's neck.

"Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun."

Taiga and Daiki squeaked as they yelled out profanities together. Taiga who noticed about the fallen and wet shorts pooling around Daiki, covered Daiki and tried to start a conversation to distract the others.

Daiki arched an eyebrow, wondering why on Earth that Taiga blocked his view. He sighed as he glanced down and let out a yelp. Blushing, he bent over and pulled his sticky wet shorts. He shifted around in blatant discomfort. He side-stepped and simply slung his arm around Taiga's broad shoulders. A smirk in place, hoping that Tetsu would not suspect anything. He slouched more than usual, wanting his jersey to cover up the damp patched at the front of his shorts. He felt Taiga's hand on his hip, drawing him closer which had led his cheeks to yet again flushed. He controlled his breathing with the hope that his cheeks would no longer have the pink tinge on them despite having darker skin. He was aware that he was still trembling.

Tetsu had opened his mouth, apparently wanting to say something but the shrill voice of Satsuki had made the smaller boy to shut his mouth and walked off. The Touou ace gave a side-way glance and caught those pair of red orbs staring back at him. He tore his gaze away and kept his face lowered. He did not wish to have another erection. He and Taiga simply stood there at the corner, not knowing what to do next. Daiki had the urge to skip practice but Taiga was here and he could not afford to sacrifice a moment of Taiga despite meeting quite frequently.

"Dai-chan! Kagami-kun! Stop your couple-thingy and let's have the match!" Satsuki shouted, making Daiki froze at the spot. The wink she had given to him, if anyone would notice, was already am obvious hint.

Still clinging to Taiga like glue, the two walked towards the court. Daiki was reluctant to separate from his beloved. He pouted as he gripped an arm and began to whine away. "But... I miss you already..." he mumbled as he pulled the redhead into a hug.

"WHHHHHAATTT?!" "EEHHHHHH?!"

Daiki pouted more upon hearing the laughter of Taiga although he had melted.

"BAKAGAMI IS WITH AOMINE DAIKI?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Hyuuga as his pair of spectacles dropped further on the bridge of his nose.

Daiki tensed and retracted his arms away from the smirking redhead. He spun around, meeting the jaw-slacked people. Everyone was as white as paper (except for Satsuki and Tetsu). He scoffed as he crossed his arms. Why were they reacting like this? Their reaction seemed to hint that he was not meant to be with Taiga. The idea of him with Taiga never had crossed their minds. A frown was in place as he stared at the wall behind those over-reacting people. But... a small smile replaced the frown since Taiga did not deny it.

"BUUUTTTT! AOMINE! I THOUGHT YOU LIKE GIRLS WITH BIG BOOBS?!" Wakamatsu drawled out, still in shock.

"Taiga is special," he replied, glaring at Wakamatsu.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Aida Riko asked. Her eyes were still wide. Her voice was of uncertainty and doubtful, as if not quite catching the concept of Daiki and Taiga in a romantic relationship. That pissed Daiki even further. Why couldn't they just freaking accept it?!

"We aren't a couple... We're simply best friends," Taiga replied with a serious tone. That had shocked and shattered the Touou Ace.

Daiki's face had crumbled. Eyes were watery. That freaking stung! The redhead had rejected him big time and they had shared kisses, hugs and Taiga was giving off the vibe that he actually like Daiki back. After hearing those hurtful words, he was not sure anymore whether everything had been an illusion. He wondered whether he had been daydreaming as usual. He wanted to know if this was reality or was this a heart-breaking dream. He stared at the other, dumbfounded. His body was in pain, knifes were stabbing at him. He wanted to tear his his eyes off the redhead but he was drawn to that beautiful face.

"Huh? But..." Satsuki spoke, successfully taking Daiki's attention.

Daiki knew that Satsuki knew that he was in deep shit and hurt. He stared at her, indicating his thanks to her. She smiled in return.

"But... I don't mind dating that aho," Taiga said as he wrapped his arms around Daiki.

Daiki had enough. He broke down and cried into Taiga's jersey. The different emotions were pouring along with his tears. What the fuck, Taiga?! At least... he was not rejected.

"So... we're dating?" he asked shyly as he wiped his tears with the redhead's jersey.

"Duh...Ahomine!" Taiga replied before crashing his lips onto the other's.

"OMG! SO CUTE!" Satsuki squealed in delight as she began to take photos of the newly-found couple kissing.

The rest face-palmed or fainted.

Practice was cancelled since everyone did not seem to have the mood to play after seeing the kiss. Except for the two basketball idoits, Daiki and Taiga. Despite loving each other, they did not back down and challenge the other to the fullest...

**Done! Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks... T^T I didnt proof-read since Im damn lazy... If it doesn't make sense, please please please voice it out! Thank you! KagaAo all the wayyy~! Oh and... if you have an idea, please do say them. Any requests? I take requests depending on the pairing though... Just to let you know, I don't like Kuroko at all... **


End file.
